


F

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama practices his smile in the mirror. A lot. He's been doing this for a while now, he just wants to look... normal?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 210





	F

Kageyama has a scary smile. Even he knows that much. Countless times he's been told that he shouldn't smile, or even attempt to. Apparently (according to numerous classmates and teammates), it would be better for everyone if he didn't bother with the action. And while this wasn't incredibly hard to brush off, it did, admittedly, hurt quite a bit. 

Who would enjoy being continually picked on for something you couldn't actually help? Tobio certainly didn't enjoy it. 

Kageyama really liked smiling if he was honest. His older baby pictures showed him off to be a complete opposite of himself now – always smiling and giggling about something or another. Despite this, the countless jabs he'd been given while growing up had undoubtedly chipped away at his confidence, however, and left him only smiling on the rarest of occasions. 

It wasn't fun, but Tobio was trying his damn hardest to get better at smiling, he was! It was just... hard. 

Kageyama gave a soft grunt as he glared towards the mirror and attempted another smile, trying first with his fingers by pulling up the skin and then letting it happen as naturally as possible. 

It didn't look... terrible? It wasn't great, (he'd seen the kind of smiles Hinata could give off), but it was something. Tobio was only hoping that it looked somewhat better than his 'old' smile, preferably less off-putting. He didn't think he could handle any more jokes about how he looked. 

A soft sigh left the raven-haired setter as he let the forced expression drop. He'd been practicing smiling for a few weeks now, and while it had gotten better, it wasn't the way he wanted it yet. He'd first thought about asking somebody for help (definitely not Oikawa again) but had decided against it. That idea would only lead to more teasing. 

He knew that his teammates didn't mean any harm with what they said, but they never made fun of anyone else's smiles. It was just a Kageyama type of thing. 

Kageyama could handle practically any insult as long as it wasn't centered around the way he looked. He didn't have the greatest self-confidence in the world, especially not about his body. Insult his volleyball skills? His intelligence? Fine, he could deal with it, but insult his body? It left him overthinking for days and days.  
What could he do to change? Could he wear something different? Eat differently? Tobio's brain worked overtime, trying to think about that sort of stuff. 

With another sigh, Kageyama shook these thoughts away and instead focused on the task at hand. He drew slender fingers upwards and went to pull up at the skin beside his lips when the door snapped open. 

"Kageyama!" Sugawara's soft voice rung throughout the once quiet bathroom. "The team was looking for you! The match is about to start, you know?" 

There was an obviously teasing tone to Suga's voice, and Tobio felt himself relaxing immediately, pretending like he hadn't nearly been caught trying to _smile_ of all things. 

"Right, I was just fixing my... hair." He offered with a slight nod towards the mirror. 

Suga rolled his eyes. "Of course you were, c'mon now, mister." 

With a nod, Tobio stepped forwards, falling into step next to Suga as the two began to walk towards the court. Kageyama could already hear the squeak of shoes and the shrill sound of Hinata's loud voice. It was all surprisingly reassuring. Kageyama really did rely on his team to make him feel more comfortable, even if they did occasionally chip away at his confidence. It was okay, though. 

"Thank you for getting me, Suga." The younger setter nodded at the older, watching with envy as a blinding smile crossed his senpai's face. 

"Don't worry about it, Kageyama, now go on, get out there!" Koushi beamed, giving his kohai a gentle nudge as he settled back on the sidelines. 

That perfect, blistering smile seemed to be permanently etched onto Suga's face, and Tobio, despite his best efforts, couldn't help but feel jealous, even as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
